burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Maurizio Cattelan
Vive e lavora tra Milano e New York, ed è l'autore della scultura in cera e tessuto "La Nona Ora", presentata alla mostra londinese Apocalypse. Assieme a Paola Manfrin e Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster edita la rivista "Permanent food" e, con Massimiliano Gioni e Ali Subtonick la rivista d'arte "Charley". Collabora saltuariamente con la rivista d’arte contemporanea "Flash Art". Nel settembre 2010 ha ideato col fotografo Pierpaolo Ferrari un altro progetto editoriale "Toilet Paper".Toilet Paper Magazine - 14 settembre 2010 vogue.it di Elena Bordignon Famoso per opere e interventi provocatori, spesso usa rappresentare se stesso nelle sue opere. Biografia Cattelan frequenta l'Accademia di Belle Arti di Bologna. Comincia la sua carriera a Forlì in Italia, negli anni ottanta frequentando alcuni artisti del luogo. Le sue opere combinano la scultura con la performance, ma spesso includono eventi di tipo "happening", azioni provocatorie di rottura, pezzi teatrali, testi-commento sui pannelli che accompagnano opere d'arte sue e non, articoli per giornali e riviste, ecc.. È stato definito da Jonathan P. Binstock, curatore d'arte contemporanea, come "uno dei più grandi artisti post-dadaisti e post-duchampiani e un furbacchione, anche".2004, Gene Weingarten sul Washington Post Una delle sue opere più famose è la scultura in lattice, cera, tessuto, con scarpe in cuoio e pastorale in argento, che rappresenta Papa Giovanni Paolo II colpito da un meteorite. Inizialmente l'opera era rappresentata in piedi, poi successivamente l'artista, non soddisfatto dell'effetto che faceva sul pubblico (e per altri motivi) decise di tagliargli le gambe facendogli assumere la posizione attuale . Happening e provocazioni Del 1989 è una delle sue prime opere, Campagna elettorale, dove Cattelan pubblica una pubblicità elettorale sul quotidiano La Repubblica, che recita "Il voto è prezioso, TIENITELO", firmato dalla sedicente "Cooperativa scienziati romagnoli". Con questa "performance" di stampo dadaista, Cattelan crea un cortocircuito di non-senso, citando un vecchio motto anarchico firmato da un'assurda cooperativa, ed inserendola in una vera campagna elettorale, tra uno scudo crociato "Vota D.C." ed una foto ammiccante di Bettino CraxiFrancesco Manacorda, Maurizio Cattelan, Milano, Electa, 2006. ISBN 8837043589. Nel 2000 riuscì a persuadere il suo gallerista, Emmanuel Perrotin, a passare un mese mascherato da gigantesco fallo rosa. In varie mostre succedutesi nel corso degli anni si sono alzate spesso polemiche per il suo utilizzo di animali imbalsamati, come il cavallo appeso al soffitto di una galleria o deposto sul pavimento con un cartello con la scritta "I.N.R.I" conficcato nell’addome (Trotsky del 1997 e Untitled - I.N.R.I. del 2009). O lo scoiattolo suicida dell’opera Bidibibodibiboo del 1996. Simili polemiche hanno colpito un altro enfant terrible dell’arte contemporanea, il britannico Damien Hirst, che, in modo ben più estremo, ha utilizzato come opere d’arte animali sezionati in vari modi, conservati sotto formaldeide ed esposti in teche di vetro. Nel 2001, come evento collaterale alla Biennale d'arte di Venezia, eresse la scritta a caratteri cubitali HOLLYWOOD provocatoriamente sulla collina di Bellolampo, nella Conca d'Oro di Palermo a destra sopra la discarica.Foto Nel 2006 è uscito un mockumentary che lo vede protagonista della sua morte, con tanto di funerale e annunci dei maggiori telegiornali italiani. Stile e titolo del falso documentario (È morto Cattelan! Evviva Cattelan!, di Marco Penso e Elena Del Drago) richiamano esplicitamente quello che nel 1982 Massimo Troisi diresse per la RAI, e che era intitolato Morto Troisi, viva Troisi!. Del 2010 è una delle sue ultime opere, L.O.V.E., scultura monumentale esposta in Piazza Affari di fronte al Palazzo Mezzanotte sede della Borsa di Milano, un edificio costruito nel 1932 con i tipici stilemi del ventennio fascista. Quest'opera rappresenta un'enorme mano in travertino nel gesto tipico del saluto fascista a mano tesa che “il tempo” ha rovinato privandola di tutte le falangi tranne del dito medio irto, divenendo in questo modo, ironia della sorte, un gesto oltraggioso e sbeffeggiante proprio nei confronti della sede della Borsa stessa, simbolo oggi della moderna destra non più fascista ma capitalista (o forse irridente proprio nei confronti di noi impotenti cittadini, che subiamo supinamente la "moderna dittatura del mercato"). Nel 2011, l'artista, ripropone alla 54ª edizione della Biennale di Venezia la medesima installazione (Tourists, poi rinominata in Others) presentata nell'edizione del 1997 (2.000 piccioni imbalsamati, invece che 200, disposti sui solai e sugli impianti dell'aria condizionata delle sale del Padiglione Centrale). Il giorno seguente all'inaugurazione della biennale, in segno di protesta, gli Animalisti 100% hanno portato all'interno dei Giardini degli striscioni con scritto "Cattelan, el mona de la Biennal" e "Illuminazione? Biennale vergogna della nazione!" (alludendo al tema della Biennale "ILLUMInazioni") e annunciando un esposto in Procura. Opere di Cattelan nelle collezioni private * Olivier Doria Pignatelli Pubblicazioni Da diversi anni collabora con Paola Manfrin alla realizzazione di "Permanent food", una rivista d'arte contemporanea. Riconoscimenti Il 30 marzo 2004 gli è stata conferita una Laurea Honoris Causa in Sociologia dall’Università degli Studi di Trento. Nell’occasione ringraziò con una divertente ed illuminante lectio magistralis che svela a tratti la sua poetica artistica, di cui citiamo alcuni stralci: Nel 2008 Cattelan ha vinto il Premio alla Carriera (medaglia d'oro) della XV Quadriennale d'arte di Roma. Influenza sulla cultura popolare * La canzone dei Baustelle Charlie fa surf, tratta dal loro album "Amen" (2008), è chiaramente ispirata alla sua opera "Charlie Don't Surf", cosa che risulta evidente per le parole riguardanti le sue mani inchiodate. * Il 24 marzo 2009 al MAXXI di Roma, Elio delle Storie Tese, sostenendo di essere Cattelan, si è presentato alla cerimonia per ritirare il premio. Durante la conferenza "Elio-Cattelan" ha risposto alle domande del pubblico divertito.Consegna del Premio alla Carriera XV Quadriennale a Maurizio Cattelan. Video (swf) del 24 marzo 2009. MAXXI, Roma. * Marco Penso e Elena Del Drago nel 2006 realizzano un mockumentary che lo vede protagonista della sua morte, con tanto di funerale e annunci dei maggiori telegiornali italiani. Stile e titolo del falso documentario "È morto Cattelan! Evviva Cattelan!" http://falsidocumentari.blogspot.com/2008/03/e-morto-cattelan-viva-cattelan-di-marco.html *Nel dicembre 2009 in concomitanza con la sua breve retrospettiva a Milano si ravvisa una somiglianza sconcertante fra Massimo Tartaglia -attentatore di Berlusconi in Piazza Duomo- e i pupazzi che Maurizio Cattelan usa sovente nelle sue opere. Nella dinamica dell'evento delittuoso si ravvisano molte somiglianze con altre opere di Cattelan, come per esempio La Nona Ora dove il manichino iperrealista di Papa Giovanni Paolo II viene colpito da un meteorite. In quest'opera che sembra avere come titolo "ghost track" una statuetta del Duomo di Milano colpisce, in questo caso, l'autorità politica impersonificata da Silvio Berlusconi. Parte integrante dell'operazione sarebbe anche il clamore mediatico dell'operazione e gli eventuali dubbi sulla sua veridicità. * In un' intervista del 2011 Intervista rilasciata da Maurizio Cattelan a Luca Rossi in concomitanza della retrospettiva al Museo Guggenheim di New York/whitehouse magazine, novembre 2011. l'artista non smentisce questa eventualità - e questo cosa dimostra? anch'io non ho smentito di essere Cattelan Verosimilmente un intervento dello stesso Cattelan su Wikipedia mentre è possibile trovare sulla rete ampia documentazione rispetto la somiglianza fra i pupazzi che rappresentano Cattelan e Massimo Tartaglia.Raccolta di immagini che provano la somiglianza fra i pupazzi che rappresentano Cattelan e Massimo Tartaglia Note Bibliografia * Maurizio Cattelan : biologia delle passioni : catalogo della mostra itinerante tenuta a Verona, Bologna, Ravenna, maggio 1989, Ravenna, Essegi, 1989 * Maurizio Cattelan : catalogo della mostra, Milano, Charta ; Rivoli, Castello di Rivoli Museo d'arte contemporanea, 1997. ISBN 8881581434 * Maurizio Cattelan, Milano, Charta, 1999. ISBN 8881582678 * Francesco Bonami, Nancy Spector, Barbara Vanderlinden, Maurizio Cattelan '', London, Phaidon Press, 2000. ISBN 0714838667 * ''6th Caribbean Biennal - A Project by Maurizio Cattelan '', Dijon, Les presses du réel, 2001. ISBN 978-2-84066-050-7 * Francesco Manacorda, ''Maurizio Cattelan, Milano, Electa, 2006. ISBN 8837043589 * Franklin Sirmans, Maurizio Cattelan : is there life before death?, Houston, The Menil Collection, 2010. ISBN 9780300146882 * Francesco Bonami, Maurizio Cattelan : autobiografia non autorizzata, Milano, Mondadori, 2011. ISBN 9788804610052 Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * mauriziocattelan.altervista.org (sito ufficiale dedicato) * [http://www.artfacts.net/index.php/pageType/artistInfo/artist/1899/lang/6 Su Artfacts.Net mostre correnti e contatti delle gallerie. ] * FOTOPEDIA: Maurizio Cattelan (poche foto delle sue opere) * La Nona Ora * articolo su Weingarten * Vari progetti di Maurizio Cattelan su postmedia.net * Maurizio Cattelan Informazioni ulteriori su Maurizio Cattelan, includendo opere, articoli, pannelli di testo, e la sua biografia completa. * Serenata per Cattelan -il Domenicale-Rivista di cultura * Maurizio Cattelan alla Fundación NMAC Categoria:Artisti del Burlesque Cattelan, Maurizio Cattelan, Maurizio Cattelan, Maurizio Categoria:Artisti burlesque Categoria:Provocatori Categoria:Duchampiani